Just a Friend
by JustSoln
Summary: [One-Shot] Bilbo a su lier une amitié très forte avec Thorin. Un sms, et une plongée dans les pensées les plus secrètes du hobbit. Modern!Bilbo


**Un One-Shot que j'ai écris en 2015, que j'ai retrouvé ce soir en fouillant mon disque dur alors que je discutais avec un copain. En le relisant j'ai réalisé que ce que j'ai décris des sentiments de Bilbo était en fait quelque chose d'assez fort, ce qui m'a séduit c'est pour ça que je vous le partage.**

**Je le trouve très bon pour l'époque, mais je vous laisse vous faire votre idée. **

* * *

**Just a Friend**

L'été, la Comté pouvait être un endroit étouffant. Le soleil tapait si fort, que les odeurs étaient décuplées. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable, mais Bilbo tuerait pour une bourrasque de vent ou un minuscule alizé. Pour se rendre au centre du village, il avait pris le premier bus qui passait à son arrêt, derrière Baggend, en bas de la Colline, et dans l'espace confiné du véhicule public, la climatisation n'avait guère beaucoup d'effet.

Quand il reçut un sms et que le nom de Thorin s'afficha sur l'écran, une vague de bonne humeur le submergea. Il n'était pas rare que Bilbo soit de bonne humeur en recevant des messages de ses amis, mais Thorin était différent.

Il l'avait rencontré sans que rien ne les destine à se croiser, par l'entremise du hasard, et quelque chose l'avait immédiatement bouleversé. Leur amitié avait surgi de nul part et était l'une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivée à Bilbo ces dernières années.

Il avait bien rencontré d'autres gens depuis, il avait bien lié d'autres amitiés très fortes également, mais celle qui le liait à Thorin surpassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Une amitié née d'une passion commune, devenue très intense en très peu de temps. Cette relation était incomparable.

Il s'était plu à croire qu'il était spécial. Il avait reçu ce petit surnom que seul Thorin utilisait pour l'appeler :''maître Baggins''. Et ça l'avait rendu si heureux. Il avait cru avoir des talents cachés, car dans la bouche de Thorin ''maître Cambrioleur'' sonnait bien.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'inéluctable avait rapidement obscurci sa joie. La vie.

Le passé de Thorin était si difficile que son présent et son futur était compliqué, sans cesse malmené et écrasé par le poids de l'adversité. Quand il pensait à tout ce qu'avait vécu Thorin, Bilbo revoyait à la baisse ses petits malheurs quotidiens et relativisait en se disant ''_Ton vase est cassé ? Pense à Thorin, lui il serait bien content si c'était le premier de ses soucis. Détends toi et passe à autre chose. Un vase cassé, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, même si il avait appartenu à ton arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière-arrière-grand-mère, et avait traversé le temps pour arriver jusqu'à toi._''

Thorin lui avait dit que c'était amusant comme façon de penser et il avait rit. Cela avait aidé à décharger la culpabilité de Bilbo à propos du vase.

Malgré tout, Bilbo commençait à mesurer l'impact de Thorin sur sa vie. Le nain avait prit une place importante dans ses amitiés. Une place étonnement importante. Bien que Bilbo soit toujours très heureux de voir Thorin, quelque chose de sombre commençait à percer dans son cœur. Un sentiment que Thorin n'imaginait même pas -et ne devait JAMAIS entrevoir-, et qui rendait Bilbo fou de honte.

Quand il reçut le sms et qu'il le lu, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt de son visage.

L'inquiétude pouvait changer de définition en fonction de la situation. En cet instant, l'inquiétude était la peur causée par l'ignorance. Bilbo craignait le pire car le pire était envisageable. Les quelques mots de Thorin avaient réussi, sans que ce dernier ne s'en doute, à bouleverser l'humeur de Bilbo. Le message avait retiré tout sentiment de joie, et atténué l'inclinaison au bonheur de Bilbo.

A présent, il était obsédé par le manque d'information, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il serait inquiet. Et quand il aurait des réponses, soit il pourrait faire quelque chose pour aider Thorin, soit l'inquiétude serait remplacée par l'angoisse d'être impuissant. C'était souvent ainsi depuis qu'il connaissait Thorin.

En fait, depuis qu'il côtoyait Thorin, sa vie n'avait pas beaucoup changée -à part son grand ménage de printemps à Baggend. En revanche, il se sentait différent dans son comportement. Il avait longuement hésité à présenter Thorin à ses amis par exemple, de peur de perdre l'exclusivité de leur relation. Certes, il avait été rassuré quand finalement, il avait fait rencontrer les deux parties, tout en conservant parfois, le regret d'avoir partagé son amitié nouvelle et si spéciale. Mais dans l'ensemble, il était satisfait de son choix, et ses amis et Thorin lui apportait beaucoup de bons souvenirs. Ses inquiétudes étaient innocentes et naïves.

Or, un autre regret venait de plus en plus souvent le tirailler. Celui, plus sombre, d'avoir rencontré Thorin. En lisant ce sms, dans ce bus plein de monde, accablé par la chaleur étouffante du début de l'été, il se demandait pourquoi au final, était-il ami avec Thorin ?

Thorin n'avait pas eut une vie facile. Chassé de chez lui par la guerre, en fuite avec sa famille et ses proches, pendant des années sur les routes, il était proche du statut de réfugié en Terre du Milieu, et assumait seul la lourde tâche de mener les siens. Seulement, rien n'était facile. Il devait tenter de vivre sa vie comme son âge et son indépendance le lui dictait, tout en assumant la tâche de frère aîné pour sa sœur malheureuse de son deuil, en étant la figure paternel pour ses neveux orphelins et en pleine crise d'adolescence, et en étant le pilier mental de son grand-père déclinant, rendu fou par le chagrin et les épreuves. De quoi grandir trop vite et perdre ses repères. Sans compter la perte de son père et de son petit frère.

Il s'était souvent confié à Bilbo et en bon ami, le hobbit n'avait pu que le soutenir et impuissant l'écouter vider sa douleur. Thorin ne voulait pas être un poids, pour personne, encore moins pour Bilbo. Il voulait vivre une jeunesse normale et s'amuser avec ses amis comme il devrait le faire. Bilbo en était conscient et faisait tout pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mais le fait était qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile, en tant qu'ami, d'écouter sans se faire des idées. Pour rien au monde, il ne cesserait d'écouter. Il n'arrêterait pas de le soutenir, de lui prodiguer son empathie et ses mots d'encouragements, mais simplement, il avait la sensation de n'être bon qu'à ça dans cette amitié. Il avait l'impression de ne savoir rien faire d'autre, de ne rien pouvoir apporter à Thorin.

La distance de leurs maisons obligeait leurs échanges à être virtuel, et rares étaient les moments où ils passaient du temps ensemble. Ces après-midi-là étaient parmi les meilleurs que Bilbo ait connu. Toujours plein de positif et de bonne humeur.

Mais dès que les kilomètres les séparaient, quelque chose dévorait Bilbo. La sensation de n'être que la cinquième roue de la charrette. Le dernier poney. L'ami qu'on appelle uniquement pour soulager la douleur.

C'était un rôle hautement important et très flatteur vu la montagne de confiance que cela devait attribuer. Thorin avait confiance en Bilbo, car Bilbo avait prouvé qu'il serait là en cas de nécessité. Bilbo savait que Thorin n'était pas le genre de personne à venir parler uniquement quand tout allait mal. Il le savait et en avait été le témoin ! Combien de fois avait-il rit des délires créés avec Thorin ? Parfois, la conversation s'écourtait vite par manque de sujets -car Bilbo n'était pas très causant à la vérité-, ou par manque de temps de la part de Thorin, et souvent, par la distance.

Bilbo jalousait ceux que Thorin contactait tous les jours sans se demander pourquoi et sans vrai sujet de conversation, juste pour échanger. Il jalousait le fait qu'il n'était pas dans ces personnes-là. Il n'était pas Dwalin, il n'avait pas de relation fraternelle avec Thorin. Il n'était pas Balin, il n'avait pas le même passé que Thorin. Il n'était dans la vie de Thorin, qu'un ami rencontré par hasard, dont l'amitié nouée trop rapidement, avait parut aussi importante que celles de ces nains-là. Sauf qu'au fond, il n'était qu'un ami parmi d'autres, et c'était ce constat peinait beaucoup Bilbo. Parce qu'il n'était pas spécial.

Il savait que Thorin le considérait comme un ami très important, qu'il serait prêt à tout pour lui, et serait présent si Bilbo le lui demandait, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. Cependant, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'ôter de la tête, l'idée qu'au fond, son amitié avec Thorin était semée d'embûches.

Sa preuve la plus concrète que la vie lui refusait une amitié réussie et saine avec le nain ?

À chaque fois que Bilbo organisait une rencontre, un problème survenait et empiétait durablement. Une fois un cinéma reporté à cause de la sœur dépressive qui réclamait Thorin à force de crise. Une fois les neveux qui refusaient d'aller à l'école, hanté par la perte de leur père, retardant considérablement les projets de vacances de Thorin et Bilbo. Puis, le pire, la folie qui ravageait le grand-père de Thorin un peu plus chaque jour, qui obligeait Bilbo à dire ''_c'est pas grave, prend soin de lui, et on se verra une autre fois_'' quand il avait juste envie de dire ''_tu dois aussi vivre ta vie, voir du monde te permettra de __décompresser. Tu assumes tout, tout seul, tu ne vis pas.'_'

Mais souvent -trop souvent- il se taisait. Et là, dans ce bus bondé, il venait de rater son arrêt, car trop concentré à retenir ses larmes de rage, il n'avait pas vu le nom sur l'écriteau dehors. Là, calé contre la vitre, il relisait les mots de Thorin qui menaçait d'annuler leur soirée du lendemain. L'anniversaire de Thorin. Un événement longuement préparé pour lequel Bilbo avait contacté en secret tous les amis de Thorin, des nains plus bourrus que sympathiques. Un moment pour lequel il s'était investi en cassant sa tirelire pour acheter un cadeau très particulier qui résonnait avec des détails de la vie de Thorin. Une soirée qui allait être annulée par la souffrance d'une famille brisée que Thorin devait porter seul et à bout de bras.

Bilbo retint la morve qui menaçait de goutter de son nez. Il savait que Thorin souffrait autant que lui de cette situation. Il savait bien que Thorin ne voulait pas annuler cette soirée d'anniversaire, mais qu'il n'en avait pas le choix. Il se rappelait que Thorin avait privilégié une sortie cinéma avec lui à ses révisions d'examens juste un mois plus tôt. Il se rappelait qu'autour d'un café -plus souvent qu'il ne s'en rappelait-, ils avaient échangé de tout et de rien durant des heures.

Il se rappelait que Thorin était la première victime de sa vie.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Bilbo savait que malgré la rancune, l'inquiétude et les petits pics de douleurs que cela provoquait en lui, il ne pouvait pas en souffler un mot à son ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui rajouter la culpabilité de sa détresse. Il ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'égoïsme en réclamant sa présence et lui avouant ce que tout au fond de lui, il ressentait depuis des mois. Il ne pouvait pas être honnête.

Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était continuer à être celui que Thorin voulait voir pour se remonter le moral dans les ténèbres de sa vie. Un ami souriant, un peu idiot et maladroit, prêt à se plier en quatre pour lui, même si ce n'était pas requis. Un ami qui savait rire, et profiter de chaque instant avec lui.

Et surtout rien de plus qu'un ami, tout simplement.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :) **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. **


End file.
